Lyn-Char Beorht
Lyn-Char Beorht (17 BBY) was a Jedi Master. He trained for a short time at Daltera, he worked with Ashin Varanin, and his former Padawan Ember Rekali has trained on Onderon, but otherwise Lyn had no contact with the Jedi Order. He tried to contact them from time to time before his death in 16 ABY, but other priorities keep interfering. He was proficient with a lightsabre, but would exhaust every resource before he turned to violence to solve problems. In keeping with this philosophy, he was known to carry such amenities as a small stun blaster, a glop grenade, an aquata breather, a length of cord and earplugs rated for defense against sonic weaponry. He was not afraid to run away from an encounter; he would stand and fight only when it is necessary to protect another. History Several years before the Clone Wars, a Zeltron Jedi Knight named Orihah Beorht went MIA on a mission to the slums of Metellos. Eventually, he married and had a son. Orihah did not train his son in the Jedi Arts, but after Order 66, he secretly trained his two young grandchildren, Lyn-Char and La-Reia Beorht. Doubtless their parents would have objected, had they been alive: Amok and Rell Beorht died in an anti-Empire protest shortly after Reia was born. For his own safety as well as his grandchildren's, Orihah faded even farther into the obscurity of the slums. He kept his Force signature as muted as he could, trusting in the other 900 billion inhabitants of Metellos to make himself even less conspicuous. Nevertheless, in about 5 BBY, an Inquisitor happened to sense the former Jedi as he taught his grandchildren. The Dark Jedi found them and fought Orihah, who was out of practice and at least three times his age; the conclusion was inevitable. A twelve-year-old Lyn, protecting his sister, struck the Inquisitor down with his grandfather's lightsabre. They took their few belongings and ran. Lyn attempted to keep the family together. Unfortunately, he was only successful for six years: when Reia was twelve, she ran away, taking the Inquisitor's lightsabre. For years she followed the Dark Side, and always Lyn followed, trying to protect her, looking for a way to bring her back. The Detori At one point, Lyn continued his training on Daltera - only to discover, through a vision of the Force, that Reia had joined a sizeable group of Darksiders. He promptly left Daltera in the company of fellow Apprentice Certh Kolwin. Lyn's profound abilities in the sensing of others, and especially his sister, led them to the Anari Alliance and near collision with a sensor-stealthed space station: the Twilight Praxeum. Lyn and Certh disembarked, only to be greeted by an illusion: Reia, running towards them, but killed by a Darksider. She had orchestrated the illusion in concert with a comrade, to turn Lyn to the Dark Side - and it worked. Certh, by contrast, stood up for what he believed and was allowed to leave. Many years later, Lyn would apologize to his old ally and be granted forgiveness. Though Lyn went through at least one ineffectual Master (Arianah Windryder), he finally settled on the tutelage of the Dark Lord Quinis Asanis, leader of the Detori and the Anari Alliance. Reia was his fellow student. At last he was with his sister again - but he couldn't live with his choice to go to the Dark Side. Slowly at first, and then with increasing honesty, Lyn started to reconsider. When Asanis began a second recruitment drive and the construction of a small alchemical base on Sabii, Lyn was sent out to find Force-sensitive pupils on the AA's worlds. Though he found two candidates, both died, and Lyn took revenge on their killers. Asanis put a massive bounty on his head and sent the Falleen agent Terjon after him for good measure. Lyn's rival and sparring partner, Terjon was also his superior in the Force. When Lyn fled to Coruscant to plead clemency from the Jedi Council, Terjon followed him, and Lyn had to abandon his goal and run. He only barely escaped, and in desperation went to the one place Terjon would not follow him: the Sith Empire. The Empty Time In early 12 ABY, Lyn sought and found asylum from Dark Lord Norik Kun, and was put in the care of Dark Knight Iara Clane. Clane had just returned from the planet Corona, located in the Coriolis system, very near to Korriban. There, she had sorted through the wreckage of an ancient Sith facility, destroyed in a battle between the ancient Sith called Iniquitous and the SE's own Master Hyrkal, a battle in which both perished. Lyn became friends with her sole prisoner, a con man named Carthoum Varu; in the meantime, he was treated to a tour of the Sith Empire as Clane went about her duties as one of Kun's agents. Later, she led the attack on Sabii Base and captured Reia. Lyn was not present: operating under an assumed name, he was busily targeting Anari military facilities for Clane. In mid-12 ABY, Lyn and Iara Clane were married in a private ceremony. Her promotion to Governor of the devastated Anari Sector, however, meant that she had far less free time, and the two Dark Jedi eventually separated, shortly after the birth of their daughter Alu. Wandering Lyn emerged from the SE in early 13 ABY as a self-proclaimed Sith Knight. He blended quietly into the underworld. Lured by immense payoffs, he worked secretly for NRI in a failed attempt to provoke hostilities between the SE and the Imperial Remnant. Though the hoped-for war did not erupt, he was nevertheless paid, and handsomely. He set out to try again with NRI permission, hunting down for aid a young Detori-turned-Jedi Knight named Moroiniy Traverts, of a group called the Paladins. Traverts and Lyn set out for Bilbringi. En route, they were intercepted by Iara Clane. Her orders were to wipe from Lyn's mind all knowledge of the Sith Empire's secrets. Traverts was killed; Lyn resisted but was defeated. However, Clane botched the memory alteration: she erased a year's worth of memories, including all recollection of being in the Sith Empire at all - and of being married to her. Stunned by her mistake, her control faltered, and all of Lyn's memories were affected to some degree or another. She dropped him off somewhere she thought he would be safe and returned to Ziost, trying to secretly find a solution. Lyn woke up in a cave on a world of the Outer Rim with a lightwhip and severe amnesia. He blundered his way into a spaceport and onto a seemingly innocuous freighter that turned out to have ties to a pirate group. Captured by the quick-thinking Jorgen Crew pirates, the amnesiac Dark Jedi was informed that he was the missing captain of a small pirate corvette. He learned the basics of spaceship tactics, and successfully performed several raids over the course of about three months. When the Crew went up against a planetary government in the Outer Rim, Lyn was sent to assassinate the government's Force-using backup. The backup turned out to be Arianah Windryder, whose presence was just the key needed to partially restore Lyn's memory. Remorse followed, and without harming either Windryder or the pirates, he fled. He didn't consider himself a Jedi anymore, nor did he want to follow the Dark Side. While he sorted things out, he tracked down artifacts and locations connected to the Force. At some point, however, he realized that many such artifacts were deeply significant to their owners, and abandoned his search. He never really cared much about that search: when asked about it later, he said that he only did it because it was something to do. A little while later, Lyn applied for a position as a professor of philosophy at the University of Coruscant. He had no scholastic background - in fact, he had no formal education since elementary school. Nevertheless, by some miracle, his interviews earned him a place in the Department of Jedi/Sith Studies as an associate professor. The experience of teaching was a new one to him, and he hadn't ever lived in an environment like Coruscant. Refreshed, he restarted his life. He did not contact the Jedi Council because he did not consider himself worthy of being a Jedi anymore, but he stayed to the Light Side and taught himself in the Force. He also became the unofficial watchman of the university campus. At one point he attempted to hunt down a Sith Lord loose on Coruscant, but failed without contacting either the Sith or any Jedi. Lyn fled Coruscant in late 13 ABY, just as the Third Death Star arrived. At this point, whether spurred by some sense of destiny or simply leftover Darksider pride, he began to consider himself a Jedi Knight. Rather than join the Jedi, though, he set out to find his sister again. The New Detori He found the ruins of Sabii Base, where everything that wasn't alchemical had been destroyed or looted by SE troops. Going through a hidden tunnel in his sister's quarters, he found an underground room whose walls were covered in Dathomiri runes. This was where Reia was hiding. In some respects, they were reconciled. She accepted him for being a Lightsider and he tried to tolerate her use of the Dark Side. Nevertheless, they did not get along, even when they tried to find some of the last Detori: the children. Lyn's plan was to teach them the Light Side, and in the process use them to hunt down and eradicate Dark Side groups. This surrender to aggression and vigilante vengeance became one of his greatest mistakes. The trail led to the Sith warlord Iara Clane, who had the children more or less in custody in an isolated base. The children had long since driven out the base's other inhabitants, and were watched solely from orbit. For a number of reasons, Clane agreed to let the Beorhts try to take the children. Lyn and Reia, acting in concert, impressed the children enough that they agreed to leave. Lyn, however, had made the mistake of using Force Lightning. Lyn used a large portion of his funds to refit Sabii base in the essentials. He began teaching the children about the Light Side of the Force, but set an example somewhat different from his teachings. Nevertheless, several of the children, his new Padawan Ember Rekali included, moved towards the Light Side and away from the Dark. Lyn was soon farther from the Light than they were. What with the recent turmoil in the Sith Empire, the sectors round about were plagued by Darksiders of every description. Dark Side groups were annihilated or incorporated into the Detori, which was becoming a small army of young Darksiders. Lyn had his eye on larger targets still, sensing buildups of dark influence at various points in the galaxy. One of those targets was Tremondak. The space station at Tremondak had existed for thousands of years before the local Dark Side rogues and Sith expatriates decided to meet there. A Dark Jedi named Xassa Obinye, recently captured and inducted into the Detori, used a suicide bomb to destroy the station. Later, when Lyn sought the Light Side again, the responsibility for the Tremondak attack was one of the darkest stains on his conscience. The rogue New Republic Admiral Cabbal Noir had been having problems with the local Darksiders. He soon discovered that the Detori were responsible; Tremondak was the last straw. Shortly thereafter, Noir showed up in orbit with a Star Destroyer. Negotiations stalled and Noir landed troops, capturing the base. Believing Reia had been killed, Lyn let his temper loose, but was nonetheless captured. Noir fitted his captives with implants that removed their connection to the Force, and pressured Lyn for help dealing with the local Sith. Lyn consented - and Noir's Lastwatch blundered straight into a trap set by Iara Clane, who had gone warlord. Lyn and Ember were among the few who got off the ship before Clane destroyed it. Most of the remaining children were casualties. Disabling their implants, a repentant Lyn set out to find the path of the Jedi again, and Ember chose to forgive him and stay with him as his Padawan. The Jedi In early 14 ABY, a severe earthquake occurred on an obscure Rim world called Bo'Riyo while Ember and Lyn were passing through. Both survived, thanks to the Force, and found in the recovery effort a way to get their lives back on track. They eventually felt prompted to leave, and so they did, heading to Bothawui in search of the Jedi Council. What they did not know was that their ID's were being tracked and the Cult of Shadow was on their trail. Kishkumen had flagged Lyn as too powerful to trust and unsafe to attempt to turn. He planned to have Lyn killed by Cult agents on Kothlis. Just before reaching Kothlis, the two Jedi began to sense the presence of the kidnapped Ashin Varanin. They found themselves caught up in Varanin's escape, running from several corrupt members of Kothlis planetary security, as well as other people on Kishkumen's payroll. Upon reaching the spaceport, Ember felt guided by the Force towards a transport bound for Onderon. Following the Force, Lyn and Ashin found safety with Captain Farn Engel, who was also trying to leave Kothlis before Kishkumen caught up with him. While Engel's transport went through preflight, Lyn and Ashin held off Kishkumen and several Cult Disciples. The Jedi lost, but escaped. The Jade Worlds Engel took Lyn and Ashin across the galaxy to the Jade Worlds, where he was a member of the Committee to Restore the Shau'ghunate. He spent the trip persuading them to help the CRS put Halla Kitani Kaijus on the throne; for his part, Lyn felt like he had been directed to Engel's ship by the Force, and readily acquiesced. Engel's transport carried a load of parts for the Star Destroyer Nodachi; when they reached the ship, Lyn and Ashin became involved in the CRS's leadership. They lent support to Kaijus and Governor Shinobi Tugawa in several ways, even when the CRS was disbanded and Kaijus took the Shau'ghunate. They gave Force support for Operation Overdue Justice. Some time later, Shau'ghun Kaijus had a dream of Reia alive and arriving in the sector. Though shocked, Lyn believed her, and set out to travel to the abandoned KETS to wait for his sister. On the way, he was confronted by Brembla Kol, who he had believed dead: she was working for Iara Clane as well as Farn Engel, and waiting for Lyn to prove himself a Jedi again. He had, in Brembla's eyes, passed the test, and so she gave him the engagement ring he had given Iara. The ring was the key needed to restore the year's worth of memory. Strengthened by the knowledge that he was a husband and father (another reason for Brembla telling him when she did), Lyn took a shuttle to the KETS to wait for Reia, hoping that soon he would be able to see his family again. After a dangerous confrontation, involving Reia, Kishkumen and others, Lyn knighted Ember Rekali, who had been summoned to the Jade Worlds by Brembla Kol and had distinguished himself. Ember then informed him that by knighting his apprentice, Lyn had effectively become a Jedi Master, a title that would later be ratified by Cazzik Wyn at the City of the Jedi. Later, Lyn came back to the City of the Jedi with Iara, where their transport fell afoul of a Xen'Chi invasion fleet. Disabled, their ship was towed aboard a Hetch'hek-class Cruiser, where they were apprehended by Chosen and GAIT Jedi-killer droids. Lyn sacrificed himself to allow Iara and Mikhail Lytle to escape. He became discorporeal at death: the death of a Jedi Master. Impersonated In mid-17 ABY, a group of Masters came together on Isen for the purpose of bringing Lyn back to life. Recruited by Velok, they included: Ember Rekali, whose esoteric studies constituted a large part of the theoretical basis of the procedure. Halla Kitani Kaijus and Arianah Windryder, who contributed power. The ghost of Sira Ves, who had once inhabited her own clone's body. The ghost of Inquisitor Seren Teancum Mordavo, who had exorcised Ves from that body and trapped her within his own. The ghost of La-Reia Beorht. These seven Masters combined their power and, using the unique skills of Rekali, Ves, Mordavo and Velok himself, believed they were successful in transferring Lyn's spirit to a clone body grown by Reia on Pzob, using a Spaarti cylinder taken from Quinis Asanis's secret study. As might be expected, their motivations differed greatly. Velok's motives were perhaps the deepest of all. The entire operation was a ruse, designed to allow him access to the knowledge of esoteric Masters living and dead. The 'revived' Lyn was in fact one of Velok's associates, a Croke illusionist named Feak Motal. Abilities The Force Lyn's greatest talent was in sensing. At close ranges, he unknowingly sensed a surveillance droid in use; when deep in meditation he could cast his perceptions across vast distances, even communicating with people thousands of light-years away. Having rooted telepathic 'tracers' out of his psyche, his knowledge of his own mind was good enough for him to deflect or at least discover most telepathic probes and illusions. One of his great strengths was telekinesis, accomplishing feats such as moving boulders or large quantities of sand. He also knew some of the basics of healing. Combat Form II: Makashi (Master) Form IV: Ataru Lyn was taught the lightsabre by his grandfather and Master Quinis Asanis, among others. Both were users of Makashi. Lyn has also used a lightwhip. His dual-phase lightsabre's hilt was curved and silver-grey. Both phases - normal length and double that - were blue. The lightsabre was lost fighting GAIT's droids. Lyn was abysmal at hand-to-hand. Seeing other goals as more important, he never took more than a few steps to address this weakness directly. Instead, what with his lightsabre's second phase and his telekinesis, he just did his best to make sure that people didn't get close enough to hit him. Active Threads Jade Worlds: Kingmaker Interstellar Incident ...but 'til I try I'll never know Category: Jade WorldsCategory:Detori OrderCategory:ZeltronsCategory:Kora Jedi Council